1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings, particularly to a housing for electronic device and a method for manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in technology, electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, and panel computers are not only required to perform many functions, but also provide an appearance appealing to a user. In order to make an electronic device thinner and lighter, it is a common procedure to attach a panel to a cover of the electronic device by an adhesive. However, when the electronic device needs to be repaired, it may be hard to disassemble the panel from the cover of the electronic device without damaging the panel. In addition, the panel may also be damaged due to scraping away of the adhesive away. As a result, the maintenance cost of the electronic device may be increased and the maintenance efficiency of the electronic device may be decreased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.